


Gotta win that one

by sapphireluna



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21976219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphireluna/pseuds/sapphireluna
Summary: Written for RinHaru Week 2019 with the prompt Water & RivalryRin confesses in an unusual way.
Relationships: Matsuoka Rin/Nanase Haruka
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51
Collections: Rin & Haru Week





	Gotta win that one

Rin was pacing back and forth in his dorm room, biting his thumb nail, a grave expression on his face. His mind too preoccupied with the matter at hand, he didn't even notice the knocking on the floor coming from the neighbors downstairs who were fed up with the incessant stomping. 

_ Should I tell him? I gotta tell him! No, wait...I shouldn't. There's no point. It’s not a good idea. But I should tell him! Or maybe not… _

Rin always kind of knew he liked Haru in a more-than-friends or more-than-rivals way but he always pushed the thought to the back of his head, thinking things like: _ I don't have time for this, it will only distract me from the competition, we're both guys so it's weird, he won't feel the same way _ . However, as the two became closer over time, the idea became harder to ignore. Especially since Haru seemed to be giving out signs that he may have the same feelings, but Rin wasn't sure if that was just his hopeful interpretation of it. After a long deliberation, he decided that he would, in fact, confess to Haru. Now it was just a matter of finding out how to say it.

_ Maybe I'll smooth talk him. Hey, Haru, I could drown in the ocean of your eyes. When you smile, I feel like I'm watching heaven itself. The sun itself is not as bright. _

Although he liked to deny it, Rin was a romantic at heart. Using his sister as an excuse, he had watched so many romance movies, he knew all the moves and the cheesy quotes. Sure, he liked romance. But Haru did not. Or at least he gave no indication that he did.

_ Ugh, lame! I can't tell him that! He'll think I'm making fun of him. Maybe I'll buy him a gift. Buy him what? Flowers? He's not a girl... _

Rin could already imagine the unimpressed look in Haru’s eyes as Haru said he had no need for flowers, or downright refused the gift altogether. Rin then recalled the cute dolphin plush he had seen in the hobby shop he'd walked by a few days earlier. Haru liked real dolphins but would he care for a toy at his age?

Rin finally stopped pacing and lied down on his bed, sighing loudly. He recalled a conversation he had with Sousuke the day before. His friend had been demanding why Rin looked so troubled and Rin had simply replied he had to say something important to someone but didn't know how to do it.

_ I don't know all the details, but just be yourself. There's no point in worrying so much. Just be you and you'll get the message across. _

He repeated Sousuke's words in his head over and over. Be himself, sure, but it had to match Haru’spersonality. What was Haru like? How did Haru act? What made Haru Haru?

_ Haru...water…feeling the water…swimming… _

That's it!

In Haru language, 'I want to swim with you' was practically the same as saying 'I love you'. Maybe going for simple was the best course of action after all! Yes! Why didn't he think of that sooner?

Filled with hope and confidence, Rin hurried to the competition he was taking part in that day along with Haru. He arrived a bit late but quickly joined his friend and the other swimmers who were taking place near the pool. As he approached Haru, he kept repeating the words in his head.

_ Be yourself. Be yourself. Be yourself. _

"Rin." That was the closest thing to a greeting from Haru.

"HARU!"

Haru was taken aback by the unexpected intensity in Rin’s face but let none of it show. Rin looked he was angry for some reason and Haru couldn’t tell why.

"I want to swim with you!!"

Haru paused a few seconds at his friend's sudden declaration, confused by how determined Rin looked. Still, he answered in a calm voice.

"Me too."

Haru then proceeded to ignore Rin and take his place at the starting block. Rin grew frustrated as he watched him go.

_ He didn't get it. He didn't get it, did he? Was it not clear enough? He missed my confession! Goddammit, after I worked up the courage to tell him too! _

Rin wasn't going to give up though. He had decided today was the day. No more running away. He was going to tell Haru if it was the last thing he did! He also took place at the starting block, directly to Haru's right.

"Hey, Haru!"

It was too close to the start signal so Haru ignored his pushy friend. Talking now was very unprofessional. 

"If I win today, go out with me!"

Haru's eyes fixated on the pool widened as he wobbled slightly as he struggled to keep his concentration. Nearby other swimmers who couldn’t help overhearing this peculiar conversation also found it hard to focus and it only made Haru more embarrassed. "What are you saying at a time like this?"

The race was just about to begin. Still, Rin looked straight at Haru, undaunted.

"If I win, you'll go out with me!"

"Fine."

Haru turned back to face the water, just in time for the start signal. Both of them managed to get a good start despite the last-minute destabilization. After diving, Haru instantly could feel Rin's burning energy through the water. Rin’s presence was so powerful that Haru simply could not ignore it.

_ Something is different about Rin today. His swimming is not the same as usual. I can feel him more strongly. What is up with him today? _

Rin did not have the luxury of looking Haru's way or rejoicing in his friend's answer. He just focused on winning. He couldn’t remember the last time he swam so hard. His muscles ached but he couldn’t feel them anymore, he only kept going. At last his hand touched the wall of the pool. He emerged from the water, gasping loudly. He turned to the result board.

Unfortunately, Rin came in second.

"Goddammit!" he cursed, slamming his fist into the water, his shoulders heaving.

"What are you so upset about, you came in second."

Haru from the poolside extended his hand to him to help him out but Rin refused it and climbed up himself, avoiding eye contact. Haru looked at his friend's frustrated face as Rin stood up slowly.

"Because of what I said before the race..."

"Rin," Haru began before pausing a few seconds, contemplating his next words. "I came in third."

"And?" Rin still looked away from him, almost pouting like a child.

"Between just you and me, you've won."

Rin finally looked back to face Haru, an air of disbelief surrounded him before childlike hope flamed inside him.

"You mean..."

Haru kept his usual neutral face on, completely unphased, like this turn of events was nothing but normal. Then, a small smile appeared.

"That was the deal, wasn't it."


End file.
